


Bookends to Limbo [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Tag, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie's gone, Ollie's alive, it's like a dream come true.</p><p>A podfic of Bookends to Limbo, written by amaresu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookends to Limbo [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bookends to Limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547325) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



> Recorded for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/)**fire_juggler** 's 2 year podiversary. It's only a week late. :)

**Length** : 0:05:40  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/A-Bookends%20to%20Limbo%20by%20amaresu-paraka.mp3) (4.3 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/A-Bookends%20to%20Limbo%20by%20amaresu-paraka.m4b) (5.1 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
